Petit journal
by Kurotama -chan
Summary: Depuis la mort de Miku , Meiko refuse de vivre correctement et ne goûte plus aux réels plaisir de la vie. Remplie de culpabilité de ne pas avoir su comprendre sa mort , cette dernière se met à chercher. Je suis pas une pro pour les histoires , je laisse seulement les idées sortir de mon imagination . Je serai ravie de recevoir des commentaires c:


Les jours me semblaient longs et interminables ...Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ? Comment ? Miku avait toujours été une fille souriante et sans problèmes...C'était mon trésor , j'étais fière de l'avoir comme fille...Ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu cyan et ses longs cheveux bleu ciel flottant au gré du vent. Je l'ai élevée seule et au -dessus de mes moyens , car Kaito , ou plutôt son imbécile de connard de père nous a abandonnées pour aller s'installer avec la riche Megurine Luka , une de mes ennemies au lycée.

J'étais tranquillement en train de siroter un café noir tout en regardant les nouvelles , aujourd'hui?Rien de bien intéressant au journal, mais je regardais quand même par pur ennui...Tout était fade sans Miku , j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle. C'était la seule qui me remontait le moral depuis mon divorce avec Kaito en me disant qu'elle , elle serait toujours avec moi...

J'entendis la sonnette retentir et me redressai , qui pouvait bien venir me voir de si bon matin ? La dernière visite que j'avais reçue était celle de Clara , ma cousine espagnole qui venait m'emmener faire du shopping pour me remonter le moral , ce qui était très sympa de sa part ...

D'ailleurs sa fille Maika , est la baby -Sitter des petits Kagamine qui habitent juste en face de chez moi , d'ailleurs c'était les meilleurs amis de Miku...Non , il faut que j'arrête d'y penser...Miku est très heureuse là elle où est maintenant et je prierai toujours pour elle.

Je m'avançais donc vers ma porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit...Et là j'eus un choc...La personne qui se tenait devant moi...Était mon ex...Kaito

« Bonjour Meiko ,dit-il simplement

-Casse -toi , je veux plus te voir dans cette maison!criai -je larmes aux yeux , ta fille vient de se suicider et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te rends compte qu'on avait besoin de toi depuis tout ce temps-là hein?!Retourne avec ta salope de Megurine !

- Meiko...Je t'en prie...Je suis venu, car Luka m'a roulé...Elle m'a plaqué parce qu'elle en a trouvé un autre. »

Je ne dis plus rien , ma vue était toujours aussi floue et je reniflais un peu ...

« Kaito...Oh Kaito ...Si tu savais comment Miku me manque !'

Je ne le laissai pas réagir et je me jettai dans ses bras en pleurant , j'avais besoin d'oublier , Oublier à quel point l'absence de Miku me détruisait , me donnait envie de mourir.

Le temps passa et mon ex finit par rentrer , j'avoue qu'il m'a pas mal réconfortée et que je vais mieux. Mais je veux toujours savoir les raisons du suicide de ma fille et pour ça il faut que je cherche.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la chambre de Miku , je n'avais pas le choix , j'avais envie de savoir...Pour mon bien et pour que j'accepte enfin sa mort.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre parfaitement rangée et de mûrs bleus clairs. Il y avait un grand lit dans un coin , une bibliothèque remplie de livres et surtout de mangas. À part ça , la chambre contenait une garde -robe et d'autres éléments de base. Tout en entrant à l'intérieur , l'odeur de sa chambre envahit mes narines , ça sentait la lavande , le parfum préféré de Miku...

Et puis je me mis à réfléchir . Il fallait que je trouve des indices , mais où ? Et encore après je me rappelai d'un point important et capital . Miku possédait un journal intime et c'est sûrement là -dedans que je trouverai ce que je cherche depuis un mois quasiment : la raison de son soudain suicide.

Je sais et encore je sais , lire dans l'intimité des gens c'est mal et surtout de sa fille. Mais que voulez -vous que j'y fasse ? Je n'ai pas le choix , je dois le faire , même si ça me tue !

Je tirai doucement l'armoire et trouvai son journal . Celui-ci avait une couverture toute douce et mauve avec inscrit en gros JOURNAL SECRET DE MIKU.

Je faisais défiler les pages jusqu'à la semaine de son suicide. Au début , rien de spécial , elle racontait seulement ses journées avec ses amies et son humeur était toujours aussi joyeuse.

Et puis je tombai sur une page qui fit presque arrêter de battre mon coeur.

« Ca fait quelque temps que je suis tombée amoureuse de Neru . Cette fille , souvent froide, mais avec de si longs cheveux blonds ...Que j'envie tellement. Je lui parle souvent même si ça la dérange , et nous sommes devenues amies depuis.

Après , j'ai fini par lui avouer mes sentiments morts de honte et surtout peur d'être rejetée. Neru m'a seulement embrassée et m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi.

Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde ...Je m'en fiche qu'on soit toutes les deux des filles , j'aime Neru un point c'est tout.

Je suis la fille la plus malheureuse du monde...Miki nous a vues main dans la main en train de nous embrasser et a pris une photo qu'elle a envoyée à tout le monde au lycée. Je me fais insulter et frapper , humilier surtout...Tout ça parce que j'aime Neru...

Mes seuls amis sont Rin et Len , les autres m'ont délaissée en me traitant de « sale chienne en manque de filles »

J'en ai marre , je crois que je vais me tuer ... Pardonne-moi maman ...Tu devras te débrouiller sans moi , je t'aimerai toujours de là où je suis. »

Et c'était ses tout derniers mots adressés à son journal , maintenant sans vie. Les larmes me remontèrent aux yeux...Miku avait été persécutée , et insultée ...Tout ça à cause de son amour pour Neru.

Je n'y arrive pas à y croire ...Miku...Toi qui souriais tant...


End file.
